yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Watch: Playing Hooky
Yo-kai Watch: Playing Hooky is an alternate universe film that takes place where Nate is encountered by a Yo-kai of the Gangster Tribe Jacker, and is persuaded to skip school for wealth. Plot Nate and his friends are in the woods catching stag beetles. Nate is about to catch an average sized beetle, but it flies away. Nate Chases after it, but he travels to far into the woods and lost the beetle. But then a mysterious figure sees Nate and sprinkles the powder on him, Nate starts to cough and he sees the mysterious figure and reveals himself to be a Yo-kai known as Jacker. Jacker tells Nate that he has an interest in Nate. But Nate is not interested in Jacker. He exclaims that he was hunting for beetles, but Jacker tells him that he sprinkled the powder called Essence of sight that makes him see, hear, and feel Yo-kai permanently. Nate looks around and sees other Yo-kai in a shock. Jacker tells Nate to relax, and tells him that he'll give him $100 Million. Nate becomes excitedabouth his offer, but Jacker tells Nate that he has to drop out of school. Speechless and stunned, Nate refuses his advice but Jacker tells him that he'll give him $100 Squillion. Nate starts to drool, then Jacker will give him a palace of his own with servants, diamonds, and everything his heart desires. Nate finally accepts his advice for the fortune. ThenNext day, Nate heads out for school. But Jacker punches Nate in the left arm and reminds him that he must skip school for the loot. Nate remember, and drops his backpack and skips school. Later in Springdale Elementary, Joe Johnson sees everyone in his class but Nate is not present. Joe asks his students where Nate is, but they have no idea where he is. Meanwhile at Pizza Galaxy, Nate is seen playing some arcade games and winning some tickets while Jacker watches him. But then Principal Martha Dixon founds Nate and asks "What are you doing?" Freaking out, Nate runs away real fast, but 2 police officers stops him. Later Lily and Aaron arrives andise angry with Nate. Lily asks her son why he wasn't in school, but Jacker inspirits to tell his mother saying "Get away from me you creep!" Aaron, Lily, and Principal Dixon are shocked, but Lily becomse extremely upset with her son. She grabs him by the shirt and yells at him. Later that night at the Adams place, Lily, Aaron, and Martha Dixon are disappointed in Nate for skipping school and talking trash to his mother. Principal Dixon tells Nate that he'll serve detention for a week, which leads Nate to be grounded for a week as well. The next morning Lily got Nate ready for school, and warns him not to play hookey again. Nate nodded and heads out for school. Nate starts walking to school, but Jacker tells him not to go to school. Nate tells Jacker that he doe's not want to get into serious trouble, but Jacker shows Nate of himself with the money, women, and wealth. Nate becomes convinced and skips school again. Later Joe sese everyone in his class but Nate is still nowhere in sight. Joe becomes frustrated. Later in the cafeteria, Katie, Bear, Eddie, and Chelsea are talking about Nate skipping school yesterday, and he's still skipping school. Chelsea is unsure why Nate is playing hookey. Meanwhil,e at the roller skating rink, Nate is seen having a time of his life. But then Jason and Rebecca fins Nate and orders him to get over here, but Nate becomse freaked and heads the back door. Jason chases after Nate at the back, but can't catch up to Nate due to him wearing roller skates. But Nate trips on a pebble. He's alright, but the police officers arrives and arrests Nate. Later that night at the police station, Nate is shown behind bars while being angry at Jacker. But Jacker tells him to remember the reward for playing hookey. But then Nate's parents along with Principal Dixon, and the Foresters arrivs and are angry at Nate for skipping school. One of the police officesr open the bars, then Lily and Principal Dixon drags Nate out of jail, and shoves him in the Adam's car. Later at the Adam's place, Lily and Aaron yells at Nate for skipping school again. Nate starts to freak out at his parents, but Lily Warns him not to skip school ever again. Principal Dixon tells Nate that he will serve detention for a couple more weeks, which leads Nate to be grounded fora couple more weeks as well. The next day, Aaron and Lily ges their son ready for school and warns him not to play hookey again, or they will call the police. Nate agrees and goes to school. While Nate walks to school, Jacker bribes Nate with $5,000 in hash. Nate takes the bribe and skips school again. Later in the afternoon, Nate and Jacker are at the wood carrying bags full of game consoles, toys, tct. Nate is shown to be very happy, but then the Yo-ka of the Justice Tribe Angelnyan swoops down and grabs the bags from Nate, and tells him that he should be a shamed of himself for skipping school. He orders Nate that he must go back to school and not be tempted by Jacker. Jacker tells Nate that Angelnyan is lying. Nate believes Jacker and Jaker begins his battle with Angelnyan, but Angelnyan beats Jacker. Angelnyan orders Nate to come with him and face up for what he did. But Jacker grabs Nate and they teleported away from Angelnyan. Nate and Jacker halved teleported to Downtown Springdale. Nate gets disappointed that the stuff he bought are stolen from Angelnyan, but Jacker assures Nate that they'll buy more. But suddenly the police and the Springdale Elementary Staff (Including Principal Dixon) found Nate. Nate freaks out and runs away, but his mother Lily stops him while going in a rage with her skin turning red, and with sharp teeth and yells at Nate. Later that night, Nate is shown tied up with a rope while crying. Lily and Aaron orders Nate to stop cryin, and tells him that he's grounded for a month. Days later, Nate continues to skip school again, and again. But he gets caught by his parents, the police and Principal Dixon. The next day, Nate is shown in his room while his parents along with Principal Dixon are angry at him. Principal Dixon tells Nate that he will spend summer school for 3 years, and also tells him that he will take the bus to summer school. Later in the summer, Lily and Aaron gets their son Nate on the school. Aaron tells Nate that they are going to the beach without him, and Lily tells Nate he better not screw up in summer school. Nate agree, and gets on the school bus with the other students that are taking summer school. Later Lily and Aaron arrivs at the beach and sees the Forsters, Archers, and Bernstein with the kids Bear, Eddie, Katie, Chelse,a and Katie. Kate asks where Nate is, then Aaron tells her that he's taking summer school for playing hooky. Meanwhil,e on the school bus, Jacker tells Nate to hide under the seats when they arrive at the school, so they'll escape. Nate agrees. When the school bus arrives at Springdale elementary, Nate hides under the seat without anyone noticing him. The bus driver lets everyone off and she gets a call without paying attention. She sees every student off the bus. She drives off to the bus barn. When she arrives, she gets off the bus and heads inside the building. Nate and Jacker gets off the bus and leaves without her seeing him. Jacker teleports Nate and himself to the train station and heads to Jacksonville. Meanwhile at the beach, Aaron and Lily are about to go in the changing room to put on their swimming trunks, but Lily gets a phone call from Principal Dixon exclaiming that Nate did not show up at Springdale Elementary. Shocked and furious, They tell everyone that Nate is skipping school again, and they'll have to go out and find their son Nate, and punish him for that. Lily and Aaron drivs off. Katie, Chelsea, and Sarah stars talking about why Nate is skipping school while Bear and Eddie starts talking about Nate as well. Suddenly Swosh pops out of nowhere and smiles at Bear and Eddie as he is about to inspirit them both. Later, Nate and Jacker arrive at Jacksonville. Jacker and Nate head out to the theme park known as Funland, when they arrived Jacker tells Nate to have fun. Nate is shown to be happy while going on rides, and playing games to win prizes. Back in Springdale, Principal Dixon, Aaron,n, and Lily searches for Nate, but no luck. But then The Archer, Bernsteins, and the Forsters arrived along with Katie, Sarah, and Chelsea. And bear and Eddie, with Octopuses covering up their crotches. Shocked, and disgusted. Lily and Aaron asked what happened then Rebecca tells them that the girls saw both of the boys Bear and Eddie stripping themselves naked and covering themselves up with these octopuses. Principal Dixon, Aaron, and Lily are upset with Bear and Eddie. Principal Dixon orders the parents to have them in summer school with Nate for 3 years and ground them for 3 years as well. They agree, and the parents take their sons home. Later at the theme park Nate and Jacker are seen having lunch. But then Angelnyan sees Nate and Jacker and calls the Adams. Back in Springdale, Lily and Aaron continuesto search for their son. But then Lily gets a call, and the caller tells her that Nate is at Funland in Jacksonville and he'll call the police to get him. Lily thanks the caller and tells Aaron and the others that Nate is at Jacksonville, and they start to head there. Later, Nate and Jacker continue to have fun, but the police of Jacksonville finds Nate and starts questioning him. Nate runs away while the police chase after him. Jacker uses his marbles to make the police trip and fell. Nate climbs up the walls and got out, but they are confronted by Patdroid and Angelnyan. Patdroid tells Nate that he is making a mistake skipping school. Then Angelnyan tells Nate that he must stop playing hooky. But Nate gets angry and asks Angelnyan where the stuff that he bought. Angelnyan tells Nate that he has given them to the less fortunate, and exclaims that he doesn't deserve theme making Nate enraged and starts to hit Angelnyan with a stick, but more police officers arrive and to Nate. Later Aaron, Lil,y and Principal Dixon arrive along with the Foresters, Bernsteins, and Archers and are extremely enrage with Nate. Nate becomes scared of his parents and his Principal, but Lily yells at him and exclaims that he had them worried sick. But Jacker inspirits Nate to spit at his mother and shouts "GET THE *$%^ AWAY FROM ME YOU HOOKER!" They went horrified. But Lily and Aaron lose their tempers and are about to attack their son, but the police restrain them both. Later back in Springdale at the Adams house. Nate is shown all Chained up in the closet. Aaron yells at Nate saying. "YOUNG MAN I DON"T KNOW WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS, BUT YOU DON'T EVER SPIT ON OR CALL YOU MOTHER NAMES!!" He then slams the closet door. The Next day in Springdale Nate continues to skip school day after day, but always gets caught. The Next day in Springdale Elementary, Principal Dixon and Joe Johnson are having a conference with the Adams. Principal Dixon Tells Nate that he has been skipping school 99 times. And if he skips school one more time, he is expelled. But Lily tells Principal Dixon not to worry and assures her that she will make sure that Nate will be in school on time. Back at the Adams place, Lily tells her son Nate that she will drive him to school on time and will be watching him. She also tells him that this is his last chance, Nate agrees. The next morning, Lily takes Aaron's car in order to take her son Nate to school. Nate is in the backseat, then Jacker bribes Nate with the wealth and everything. But Nate won't accept it. However, Jacker continues to persuade Nate with women and everything. Nate becomes anxious, then Jacker continues to persuade Nate until he accepts his offer. Jacker uses his powers to cause a flat tire on the back of the car. Lily stops the car and sees sthe flat tire infarustration. Lily tells Nate to stay in the car, and she calls a tow. Nate slips out of the car, and gets out quietly without his mother noticing. Nate tip toes away from the car, but Lily turns and sees her son out of the car. Freaking out, Nate runs away. Lily becomes frustrated even more saying. "Oh brilliant!" She then starts to chase after her son Nate. The chase went on, Lily orders her son to stop but Nate kept on running. Lily is about to call the police, but Jacker, uses his power to make her phone dead. Lily is extremely enrage and orders her son to come back. The crowed sees the chase in a shock. Lily orders the crowd to stop her son Nate, but Nate grabs a scooter and rides towards the train station. When Nate and Jacker arrivs at the station they got a ticket and ges on the train. Lily arrives at the station but she was too late, Nate has taken the train towards Megaton city. Lily roars out her son's name in a full rage. Nate and Jacker halved arrived at Megaton city, then they took the flight to Canada. When they arrived, they went to the hills in the forests. Jacker tells Nate that he has done well and tells him to close his eyes for his reward. Nate Closes his eyes, but Jacker pulls out a captule and tosses it at Nate turning him into a large pine tree with all of his clothing torn to pieces. Jacker laughs at Nate and says. "Did you really think I would make you rich? Ha, your nothing but a sore loser!" Jacker pulls out his ax and prepares to chop Nate down for firewood, but he is stopped by Angelnyan and Patdroid. Angelnyan becomes upset with Jacker for not only he deceived Nate, but He also tuned him into a pine tree forever. Jacker battles Patdroid and Angelnyan, but he is no match for both of them. Jacker is defeated. Patdroid arrests Jacker, but Angelnyan sees Nate as a pine tree in sorrow. Later the news reports that Nate has skipped school 100 times and has ran away from Springdale. Principal Dixon and Joe tell the News reporters that they had no idea why Nate was skipping school, but Principal Dixon tells them that if they see Nate she will beat him up senselessly. Lily becomes extremely upset along with her husband Aaron. Lily tells the news reporters if they see their son Nathan, tell him don't ever come back. And Aaron says. "Nate I hope you're watching this. Cause if we ever catch you in our town again, we'll kick your ass!" Later Chelsea and Sarah are seen in the forest all confused and troubled and not knowing why Nate was skipping school and running away from his parents. They enter a no-entry zone and sees a Crank-A-Kai, and he hears a voice to insert a coin Freaking out, Sarah inserts a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When she opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Sarah and Chelsea, for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. This leads Chelsea and Sarah to start their Yo-kai adventures instead of Nate. Characters Humans Nathan Adams Sarah Chelsea Aaron Aadam Lily Adams Principal Martha Dixon Joe Johnson Katie Forster Jason Forster Rebecca Forster Mr. Archer Mrs.Archer Edward Archer (Eddie) Mr.Bernstein Mrs.Bernstein Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Yo-kai Jacker (Debut) Patdroid Angelnyan Swosh Whisper Sequel See Sequel.Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Fanmade Films